


we're not

by sometimes (ace)



Series: The Lashootine Chronicles [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, you don't have to read part 1 to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace/pseuds/sometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Root and Shaw decide to become more than... whatever this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're not

**Author's Note:**

> As vaguely promised! About 6 weeks later and really short. Oops.

"I thought we weren't exclusive," Root panted as she let her head drop back against the subway station's wall, her back stinging slightly from being slammed against the wall and heartbeat quickening as Shaw made quick work of her jeans.

"We're not," Shaw assured, drawing back from sucking on her neck. Forming hickeys. Marking her territory. They were both sweating slightly, still mostly fully clothed except Root who had been discarded of her jacket. Shaw liked Root's scent, from her distinct smell to the shampoo she used. She never minded when Root would leave and Shaw could still smell her around. Not that she'd ever tell her that, of course.

She felt Root's folds, her hand pushing past her underwear and feeling her wetness. And fuck, Root was soaked. Root grinned at the turned on look on Shaw's face and moved her hips up against Shaw's hand.

"Then why are you being so rough with me? You're acting kinda of jealous, Sameen. I mean, not that I mind," she added, smirking.

"What? You don't like it?" Shaw asked rhetorically, knowing perfectly well Root did. "And I'm not jealous."

"I'm sorry for sleeping with Lamb—"

"Don't say his name, Root," groaned Shaw, pulling back. "Kind of a mood-killer."

"I'm just saying," Root breathed out, "in case that was what was bothering you."

Shaw didn't reply, just stared intently at her and Root kept speaking, wanting to explain.

"I was horny. You were mad at me. He was there."

Shaw rolled her eyes. "You're always horny," she said but there was a slight grin tugging at her lips.

"Exactly," Root said.

"I don't do relationships," Shaw said, the familiar words coming out of her mouth.

"I know," said Root.

"We're not together." 

"I know," she replied again.

"I don't care who you sleep with."

"Okay." Root wanted the conversation to be done with already.

"Except that I kind of do."

"What?" asked Root, and the Machine helpfully repeated Shaw's words back in her ear. Root ignored Her.

"I don't want you sleeping with anyone else, Root. It makes me want to go out and shoot people. A lot of people. Multiple times."

"I see," said Root and couldn't do anything but stare at Shaw, frozen in place.

"Forget it," said Shaw, jaw clenching and she looked away, mad at herself after Root's continued silence. "Unfair request, I know." She tried to move away, but Root's hand on her forearm stopped her.

Shaw stopped moving, but didn't meet her eyes.

"Okay," Root said as an answer to Shaw's initial request. "I won't if you won't, Sameen."

Shaw stared at her for a few moments before coming back. "Fine," she said and then kissed Root before she could say anything else.

"You do realise this makes us girlfriends, right?" Root asked when they pulled away and Shaw groaned. "Sleeping with the same person exclusively, going on dates."

"What dates?" Shaw scoffed.

"We went to Alaska and stole a jet. That night we decontaminated a virus. Our ten hours in the CIA safehouse was fun."

"Let me guess. You also count the time you tasered and kidnapped me from my apartment as one."

"Don't you?"

"No. Most dates don't begin and end with one person rendering the other unconscious."

Root tilted her head to the side, finding herself smiling at Shaw unabashedly and not even attempting to dial back the adoration shining through her eyes.

After waiting for a response and realising she wasn't going to get one, Shaw rolled her eyes.

Sweetly, Root said, "But then again, we're not like most people, are we?"

"No." Shaw found herself agreeing. "No, we're not."


End file.
